Today, people have many options available to take pictures. In addition to traditional cameras dedicated exclusively to capturing images in film or digital form, many mobile devices, such as smartphones, have the capability to take pictures. For example, a mobile device may include a camera and image capturing software that enables the user to take pictures with the camera on the mobile device. These images may be stored to the mobile device and viewed at a later time. In addition, some internet social networks provide users with the ability to share photos online. Members of these photo-sharing social networks may take pictures with their mobile devices and upload the pictures to the photo-sharing social network for others to see.
Images can be modified after they are captured. For example, the mobile device or a system supporting the social network may provide filters or other types of editing tools to allow manual alteration of the image. Sometimes, using these editing tools, the owner of the image may choose to modify an image to provide aesthetic improvements. In other instances, the editing tools may allow the owner of the image to modify other aspects of the image that are deemed undesirable.